


Nothing if not yours

by theyregonnabelegends



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys are alive, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, no smut in chapter 2 just plot, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyregonnabelegends/pseuds/theyregonnabelegends
Summary: "IthinkIloveyouguys." Reggie said it quickly, all in one breath.Luke glanced at Alex and then back at Reggie. "You think? I'm slightly offended. I love you too, man. Both of you. We're like family.""I don't think he meant it like that, Luke." Alex said, looking at Reggie and understanding. Of course Alex understood. He always did."Oh."-AU where the boys don't die, they just grow up, move in together, and fall in love
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 20
Kudos: 262
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	1. Chapter 1

Reggie didn't know when exactly it had started happening. It could have been months of late night band rehearsals, it could have been the writing sessions that got too personal too fast, it could have been on stage, jumping up on the drum platform to jam with Alex and singing inches from Luke's face. It could have been anything. All Reggie knew for certain though was that it wasn't going to stop happening. Reggie was developing feelings for his bandmates. His first instinct was to ignore it, but it was difficult when they were all practically living in the studio. Technically, Alex was the only one with his name on the lease, but Luke had run away from his parents' over a year before and had been living in the studio and contributing to rent ever since and the day Reggie turned eighteen he had left home as well and theoretically was just crashing there until he found a place of his own, but that had been a few months ago and Reggie wasn't really looking for a place. The three of them truly did live together at this point and most nights they fell asleep in the same bed. They would try to give each other space when falling asleep, but Reggie was now regularly waking up with Luke holding him on one side and Alex curled into him on the other side. Reggie wasn't sure how much longer he could hide his feelings.

"Reggie." Luke smacked Reggie's arm, his eyes still closed and no other sign he had woken up other than the smack and the one word spoken.

"Ow, what?" Reggie pulled his arm away from Luke.

"You're thinking way too loudly." Luke grumbled, still seemingly half asleep.

"Holy shit, are you a mind reader now?" Reggie knew it wasn't likely but honestly, he had always suspected that the government was hiding things like mind readers and aliens.

"No, man, you're just- you're like tense and you've been jiggling your leg for like twenty minutes and I'm trying to sleep." Luke said. Reggie stilled his leg that he had in fact been jiggling.

"Sorry. Didn't even realize." Reggie said.

"It's chill. Just- calm down. Whatever's going on up there can wait till later." Luke said.

A few minutes passed and Reggie was still thinking about how he felt. He tried to put it out of his mind and had actually been close to falling back to sleep when Alex shifted in his sleep and stretched his arm out over Reggie's waist. How was Reggie supposed to put it out of his mind when this was happening?

"Reggie. You're doing it again." Luke said. Reggie quickly realized he had start jiggling his leg again.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm trying to stop." Reggie said. Luke sighed and finally opened his eyes. He shifted to prop his head up on his hand and looked at Reggie.

"Okay. What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, no, it's fine, go back to sleep." Reggie said.

"I tried that. It's not happening. What's going on?" Luke asked again.

"Nothing, Luke, I swear. I'm just thinking." Reggie said.

"See, that's out of character for you." Luke joked.

"Fuck off." Reggie said, shoving Luke.

"Would you two please shut the fuck up?" Alex mumbled, finally waking up to the noise and motion his bandmates were making.

"I'd love to, but we've got a real emergency on our hands here, Alex. Reggie is thinking." Luke said.

"You're an asshole." Reggie said, pulling the pillow out from under Luke's head and using it to cover his face.

"Come on, I was joking." Luke said.

"You're a terrible comedian." Reggie said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Alex sat up and pulled the pillow away from him.

"Reg. What are you thinking about and why does Luke think it's worth waking us up at," Alex glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Nine a.m. on a Sunday?"

"It's nothing, I swear to god." Reggie said.

"Reggie, you woke me up not once, but twice with your jiggly anxiety leg. You've been weird and tense for a few days now and I was just gonna let you wait till you were ready to tell us what's up but this is interfering with my beauty sleep now so I'm gonna need you to say what's up." Luke said. Reggie hadn't realized that he'd been acting outwardly weird while he had been thinking about this.

"Reggie, what's going on?" Alex asked, his tone far more gentle than Luke. Reggie looked at them and realized they were legitimately concerned about him. He needed to tell them, if only so they'd stop worrying. Rip the bandaid off, do it fast.

"IthinkIloveyouguys." Reggie said it quickly, all in one breath.

Luke glanced at Alex and then back at Reggie. "You think? I'm slightly offended. I love you too, man. Both of you. We're like family."

"I don't think he meant it like that, Luke." Alex said, looking at Reggie and understanding. Of course Alex understood. He always did.

"Oh." Luke said, shifting to sit up now.

"Yeah." Reggie said, nervously looking at both of them for a response. Alex looked over at Luke and the two of them shared a look that Reggie couldn't quite interpret.

"Reggie, I- I'm gonna do something, tell me if I need to stop." Alex said and Reggie nodded. Alex leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was so small and chaste at first and then Reggie parted his lips and pulled Alex closer. Reggie would have questioned if this was a dream, but he could feel Alex so solidly there, so warm, and so present that this couldn't be anything but reality. Alex kissed like honey tasted, all sweet and smooth, and Reggie never wanted it to stop. But then Alex gently pulled away and shifted his gaze to Luke and he took Alex's place in an instant, kissing Reggie as though there was a magnetic pull between the two of them. Luke's kiss was almost desperate in comparison to Alex's gentle touch. Reggie had never known Luke to not give something he cared about everything he had in intensity and passion and this kiss was no different.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about what that would feel like before." Luke said, leaning his forehead against Reggie’s.

"You have?" Reggie asked.

"Reg, it's clear he thinks about it every time you share his mic. There's obvious chemistry." Alex said.

“Oh, and like I don’t see how you look at him when he jumps up on the drum platform with you?” Luke pulled every so slightly away from Reggie to look at Alex.

“What can I say? Our boy looks good on stage.” Alex said, smiling and tracing Reggie’s jawline with his forefinger. Reggie’s breath hitched as Alex and Luke both looked at him adoringly.

“Your boy?” Reggie asked. Alex’s expression immediately shifted to worry and he pulled back.

“Do you not like that? Is that too much? I’m sorry, Reg-"

“No, no, no, I-” Reggie quickly interrupted before Alex could take it back. "Alex, I like that so much."

Alex grinned and returned his hand to Reggie’s face, caressing his cheek. “Yeah?”

“All yours. I don’t want to be anything else.” Reggie said, looking between Alex and Luke.

“Good. Our beautiful boy." Luke said, leaning in to press another kiss to Reggie's lips. Reggie's heart was racing with the combination of Luke's words immediately followed by Luke's lips on his own. Luke nipped at Reggie's bottom lip, catching it ever so gently with his teeth and Reggie let out an unexpected whimper. Luke smirked at his own accomplishment.

"Fuck." Alex murmured. Luke and Reggie turned to look at Alex, his face flushed red watching them.

"You like the view?" Luke said in a teasing voice. Alex responded by hooking his finger into Luke's shirt collar, tugging him close enough to kiss. Reggie watched as Alex kissed Luke and Luke placed a hand at the nape of Alex's neck, pulling him closer and kissing him with the same intensity with which he had kissed Reggie. Alex brought his hand up from Luke's collar and traced his fingers along Luke's neck, settling on a spot below Luke's ear. Reggie saw Alex's fingers flex as he applied gentle pressure to Luke's pressure point and watched as Luke moaned and melted into Alex's kiss.

"That's what you get for teasing me." Alex said as he pulled away from Luke.

"Rude." Luke sounded breathless as he reverted back to his original spot, laying down next to Reggie. Reggie swallowed, realizing he had been staring with his mouth hung open the entire time the two other boys had been leaned over him kissing.

"That was hot." Reggie said and Alex chuckled.

"That was Alex utilizing insider information to gain an unfair advantage." Luke said, acting irritated, but giving himself away by the way he bit his lip when he looked back at Alex and saw his smirk.

"Insider information?" Reggie asked.

"You know how everyone has a pressure point right here?" Alex said, brushing his fingers over a spot beneath Reggie's ear. Reggie nodded. "I may have found out a few months ago that Luke happens to be extra sensitive right there."

Reggie turned to face Luke who was still laying down, somewhat breathless. Reggie reached out and brushed his fingers over the pressure point, just as Alex had just done on him. He heard Luke's breath hitch.

"Right here?" Reggie asked.

"Should I ask why you want to know?" Luke asked. Reggie just answered by leaning in and bringing his lips to that exact spot. Reggie just placed a kiss there first, testing the waters to see what reaction he'd get from Luke. Reggie could hear Luke's breathing quicken, but that wasn't exactly what he wanted. Reggie started to suck there, and brought his hand up to slip under Luke's shirt, running his hand over Luke's muscular chest. Luke made a noise that sound half like a gasp and half like a moan. Reggie gently nipped at the spot and that was the final straw. "Fucking hell, Reg." Luke moaned.

In one swift motion, Luke had flipped over and gotten on top of Reggie, straddling him at the waist. A moan had escaped Reggie's lips as Luke on top of him placed pressure in areas where there previously was none. Reggie was hard, he realized, and more than that, his erection was currently pressed against Luke's ass.

"Fuck, Luke, I-" Reggie was trying to string words together as Luke leaned down, about to kiss him. "Wait, hang on-" Luke stopped immediately.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, no- I swear everything about this has been very, incredibly right." Reggie quickly reassured him. "It's just your ass, Luke, it's in very dangerous territory right now, and I need to know how far you guys are trying to go right now."

Luke exchanged a glance with Alex.

"I don't want to stop." Luke said.

"Me neither." Alex said.

They both shifted their gazes to Reggie, who was left as the deciding vote. He felt a moment of nervousness where he was genuinely unsure of what he was going to say. He had never been with a guy before and the idea that his first time was going to be with two guys, both of whom Reggie was pretty certain had had sex with guys before, was pretty nerve-wracking. But then there was also the idea that his first time would be with his two best friends, both of whom Reggie knew without a doubt he could trust. That idea wasn't nerve-wracking at all.

"Do we have condoms?" Reggie asked and Alex pulled open the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing a box from the back of the drawer, along with a bottle of lube. Luke pulled off his tank top and leaned down to kiss Reggie.

"Tell us if you get uncomfortable, yeah?" Luke said and Reggie nodded.

Alex removed his shirt as well and pulled off his shorts, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Reggie could clearly see that he was not the only one hard. He reached out for Alex and pulled the other boy in to kiss him. Reggie brought his hand to Alex's underwear and began to stroke him through the fabric. Alex moaned into Reggie's kiss and leaned into his touch. Luke, refusing to be forgotten, shifted his hips down, grinding against Reggie's hard on. Reggie let out that same unexpected whimper, muffled slightly this time by Alex's mouth.

"Are you our good boy?" Luke asked as he ran his fingers through Reggie's hair while rhythmically moving his hips against him. Reggie could only nod, biting his lip to hold back the noises he wanted to make. Alex moved his kisses down Reggie's neck, faltering when he got to the collar of Reggie's t-shirt.

"Oh, Reg, we've got to fix this." Alex said, tugging on Reggie's shirt collar.

"Honestly, we're all still wearing far too many clothes. Even you." Luke said, hooking a finger under the elastic waistband of Alex's boxers and snapping it. Alex took the not-so-subtle hint and removed his boxers, leaving him naked.

"Your turn." Alex said to Luke and Alex and Reggie watched as Luke moved to stand up and be able to remove his sweatpants and underwear in one fell swoop. Reggie took that as making it his turn and he sat up, tugging his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, and then pulling his shorts and underwear off. Luke didn't even try to hide how much he was looking. Luke brought his hand to his own dick, stroking himself as he took in the view of Reggie, naked and vulnerable in front of him.

"Tell me what you want from me." Reggie said to Luke and Alex, and Alex moved his hand to Reggie's inner thigh, appreciating how Reggie's breath hitched and faltered at the touch.

"What do you think, Luke? What do you want?" Alex met Luke's eyes as he moved his hand further and further up Reggie's thigh, teasing him with how close his hand was without actually touching him where he wanted.

"I want to see our boy's perfect mouth on your cock, Alex." Luke said, watching Reggie's eyes widen at the idea. "Do you want that too?" Luke asked Alex.

"Fucking desperately." Alex said, and without a moment of hesitation, Reggie moved to bring his mouth down to Alex's crotch. He wrapped his hand around the base of Alex's cock, stroking him as he put as much as he could into his mouth. 

"Easy, baby." Luke said, right as Reggie gagged against Alex's dick.

"You okay?" Alex asked Reggie. Reggie's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Reggie mumbled.

"Hey, no apologies. Are you good?" Luke asked. Reggie nodded. "You wanna keep going?" Again, Reggie nodded.

"We gotta hear it, Reg." Alex said.

"I wanna keep going." Reggie said.

"Okay. Just take it slow." Alex said, grasping Reggie's hair in his hands as he brought his mouth back to Alex's dick. Alex guided Reggie's head up and down in a slow but steady pace and Reggie adjusted to the feeling of having a dick in his mouth and started playing with what he could do. Reggie curled his tongue against Alex's cock and Alex moaned. "Fuck, Reggie, baby, just like that." Alex quickened the pace, and Reggie took Alex in deeper, preparing himself for the gag reflex this time and suppressing it as best he could. Alex was loud in his pleasure, right up until he wasn't, and Reggie looked up to see Luke kissing Alex, muffling and swallowing the noises he made as Reggie curled his tongue around Alex and took him in as deep as he could.

"You should look at him, babe. Don't close your eyes, don't look at me. Look at him." Luke murmured, guiding Alex's gaze to Reggie who was still looking up at them.

"Fuck, Luke, I-" Alex bit back a moan as he stared back at Reggie while he sucked his dick.

"Alex, babe, he's so fucking stunning with his perfect little mouth around your cock. God, I could come just from the sight of him wrapped around you. It's like his mouth was made for sucking dick. Our boy, our beautiful Reg, made to worship your dick, Alex." Luke said, punctuating sentences with kisses pressed against Alex's jawline, and Reggie watched as Alex appeared to come undone.

"I'm gonna fucking come, Reggie, holy fuck, Luke- I-" Alex grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed as he leaned his head back against his pillow, grasping at Reggie's hair with his other hand as he came into Reggie's mouth. With more ease than he should have had his first time sucking cock, Reggie swallowed Alex's load and licked him clean. Alex brought his hands down to Reggie's face, caressing his cheek. "Come here, baby, come kiss me."

Reggie felt such a warmth in his chest, with both Luke and Alex now having called him baby. It wasn't a word that he would have expected to love so much, but it just made him feel so solidly theirs. After worrying for so long what they would think if he told them how he felt, it was amazing to feel loved and like he belonged with them. Reggie moved to do as Alex asked and kiss him. After a moment, Reggie felt Luke's hand on the back of his neck and shifted to allow himself to be pulled in to kiss Luke as well. Luke pulled back from the kiss, running his fingers through Reggie's hair and just smiling at the view of him.

"You're so beautiful, Reg." Luke said and Reggie couldn't help the blush that ran from his cheeks to his ears. He hid his face in the crook of Luke's neck.

"I love you guys so much." Reggie mumbled against Luke's neck and he felt Luke press a kiss to the top of his head, and Alex press one to his shoulder.

"We love you too." Alex said.

"So much." Luke echoed Reggie's words.

"Tell us how to make you feel good, Reg. Tell us what you want." Alex said, trailing kisses down Reggie's back.

"I just wanna be yours. I wanna spend forever in this bed, being your boy, your baby. I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." Reggie said and Luke tucked a finger under Reggie's chin, guiding his head up to where Luke could lean in and kiss him.

"I want that too. Fuck, I want you, baby. You have no idea how much." Luke murmured. Luke was wrong, Reggie did have some idea and he was pretty sure he and Luke were thinking similar things.

"No, I know, I do, and you know I want you too, so fucking much." Reggie leaned in and kissed him again, going slow and savoring the warmth of Luke's touch. Reggie brought his hand down to Luke's dick and began to stroke him. Luke groaned into Reggie's kiss.

"Tell him how you want him, Reg. You gotta let him know." Alex said and Reggie pulled away from Luke, keeping enough room between them so he could see Luke's face as he spoke again.

"I want you to fuck me, Luke. I wanna feel every inch of you inside me." Reggie and Alex both watched Luke react to both his words and his touch and for a moment, Luke looked like he had short-circuited at the request. As much as Luke liked to tease and, thus far, seemed to default to taking control of the dirty talk, it didn't seem like he was prepared to have it done back to him. His eyes were wide and mouth hung open ever so slightly, and he was staring at Reggie.

"Luke, honey, don't combust." Alex teased. Luke snapped out of his shocked state, and glared at Alex.

"Don't be a dick." Luke said to Alex and Alex leaned over Reggie's shoulder to give Luke a short but sweet kiss. Luke's annoyance faded from his face in an instant.

"You should give our baby what he wants." Alex said, and wrapped his arm around Reggie's middle to pull him into a sort of half hug from behind. "Make him feel good." Alex brought his mouth to Reggie's neck, leaving a path of little red marks behind that would surely become bruises later. Luke shifted his gaze back to Reggie.

"You sure you're still good?" Luke asked quietly.

"I'm good. I want this, Luke." Reggie assured him.

"Okay. Okay, good." Luke said. He moved to get the lube and a condom.

"How- Where should I be?" Reggie hesitantly asked, not wanting to sound like an idiot. Luke looked to Alex who shifted to give Reggie to room he needed.

"Here, on your back, baby. That way you can look up at him." Alex said, helping Reggie shift.

"Also, makes it easier for me to steal a kiss." Luke said, settling in between Reggie's open legs and leaning down to kiss him. Alex tucked his finger under Luke's chin as he pulled away from Reggie's kiss, pulling Luke in to get a kiss of his own.

"You can steal as many as you want." Alex murmured against Luke's lips. "I love you, babe."

"Love you." Luke replied, grinning and nipping at Alex's bottom lip before he pulled away to grab the bottle of lube again and squirt some onto his fingers. "You ready, baby?" He asked Reggie.

"Yeah, I'm good." Reggie said. Luke leaned in and kissed him gently, moving slowly and steadily, using his teeth to tug ever so slightly at Reggie's lower lip and then would smooth over the bite with his tongue. Reggie wasn't complaining by any means, but he was slightly confused by this change of pace for Luke, until suddenly he was feeling Luke's fingers push into him and Luke was right there to swallow Reggie's moan. Luke was all control in this moment, steadily finger fucking Reggie while kissing him senseless. Any noise Reggie might have made was muffled and swallowed by Luke, staying on his mouth like Reggie's kiss was the only thing keeping him alive.

Reggie already felt like his brain might short-circuit from the pleasure, and then Alex was stroking his dick, matching the pace of Luke's fingers thrusting into Reggie's ass. Reggie bit at Luke's lip, and Luke let out a moan of his own. Luke added a finger and as Luke fucked him open, Reggie started to feel as though he were going to come before Luke even switched from his fingers to his dick. Luke must have been able to see that in his face because suddenly Reggie felt empty and he quickly realized Luke had taken his fingers away. He whined as Luke stopped kissing him as well, shifting and sitting up instead.

"I'm still right here, baby." Luke said, trailing a hand along Reggie's thigh as he stroked his own dick to get himself fully hard again. "I haven't left."

"You wanna feel Luke's dick, baby?" Alex asked, not pausing or removing his hand from Reggie's dick. Reggie gasped as Alex suddenly started twisting his hand on the downward motion.

"Fuck, Alex- I-" Reggie bit back a moan.

"I asked a question, Reg." Alex said, leaning in and nipping at Reggie's jawline. "I wanna know, do you want to feel Luke push his perfect fucking cock inside of you?" Alex asked again. Reggie struggled, trying to remember how to form words, and briefly wondering how both his best friends got to be this good and this confident in bed and why the hell they hadn't all been fucking each other for months.

"Yes- yeah, yeah, I do, Alex, I want it. I want Luke's cock." Reggie said, desperately leaning in to kiss Alex. He was desperate for touch from his boys, and Alex was happy to provide, kissing him deeply. After a moment, Luke broke their kiss with a hand on Reggie's face, guiding the boy's gaze up to him. Luke leaned down to give him a short kiss before finally pushing his dick into Reggie's asshole. Reggie grasped at the sheets and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Luke filled him.

"Look at me, Reg." Luke said, slowly starting to fuck him. Reggie did as Luke asked, staring up at him with so much want in his eyes, clenching the bedsheets in one hand and clinging onto Alex's arm with the other. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you, baby."

"Harder- hard- Luke, please- more-" Reggie couldn't complete a sentence, feeling speechless every time Luke's thrust hit his g-spot. Luke got the message though, and increased his speed and force, watching as Reggie melted under him. Between Luke and Alex, who was still jerking Reggie off, Reggie was a mess, getting less and less coherent in his moaning. Luke and Alex's names could be made out, along with a repeated, "More, please, more," but as he got closer to finishing, Reggie's words blurred together, and he was twisting the bedsheets in his hand, still clinging to Alex with the other.

"Reggie, baby, I'm gonna come." Luke's words broke through Reggie's incoherent haze and he nodded.

"Yes, yes, please, wanna feel you come, Luke." Reggie moaned, reaching his hand out to grab at the base of Luke's neck, tangling his fingers in the hair there instead of in the bedsheets. That little tug of his hair was enough to push Luke over the edge. Luke came and Reggie was coming only seconds later, making a mess all over Alex's hand and Reggie's stomach. Luke ended up in the mess as well, collapsing down onto Reggie as they both rode out the waves of pleasure from two intense orgasms. Reggie wrapped his arms around Luke, gently petting his hair and holding him close.

"You're amazing, Reg." Luke mumbled against Reggie's chest, where his head was laying.

"No, you." Reggie replied, prodding a finger into Luke's shoulder. "You're fucking fantastic."

"Mm, can't forget Alex, though. He's the best too." Luke blindly reached out and grabbed for Alex's hand, refusing to open his eyes from where he laid on top of Reggie, until all he could find of Alex was a wet wipe being pushed into his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Alex had gotten a pack of wet wipes out from the bedside table and was cleaning Reggie's come off his hand. "Alex, come hold us." Luke whined.

"Clean yourself off, babe. I'm not letting you two pull me in to go back to sleep again only for us to wake up in a few hours with dried come still all over us." Alex said, pushing away Luke's hand with the wet wipe he had already given him and pulling another out of the pack for Reggie. Begrudgingly, the boys shifted from their cuddling position to wipe themselves off, and toss the wet wipes and Luke's used condom in the trash.

"Good?" Luke asked Alex's approval.

"Very, thank you." Alex said, leaning in to give Luke a short kiss as he joined his boys in their cuddle pile.

"Please tell me that's gonna become a regular thing." Reggie said as Luke and Alex settled into their positions on either side of him.

"God, yes, please." Luke said, pressing a kiss into the crook of Reggie's neck.

"Regular enough to make up for all the nights we've slept together in this bed, thinking about it, and not making a move." Alex said.

"Do we need to talk about what this makes us?" Reggie asked.

"Later, baby. Right now, let's just go back to sleep, free from any jiggly anxiety leg, right, Reg?" Alex said and Reggie grinned and nodded.

"No more reason for it." Reggie said.

Alex grabbed the top sheet and pulled it to cover the three of them, snuggling in to hold Reggie closer and reaching an arm out over Reggie's midsection to take Luke's hand. Luke was curled into Reggie's other side and gladly took Alex's hand, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles. They fell asleep in much the same position they had woken up in, just more intentionally close. Reggie was the last to fully fall back asleep but his heart was full as he finally did, surrounded by the two boys that loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Reggie was the last to wake up later that afternoon, evidenced by the fact that he woke up to a completely empty bed. His mind immediately went to the worst case scenarios, thinking that everything that he remembered happening had all been a dream, or it had been real but maybe Luke and Alex regretted what had happened that morning and had left, or that they were out together somewhere laughing about how bad Reggie had been. His worst case scenario spiral was halted as he sat up in bed and caught sight of Luke and Alex across the room, having a hushed conversation by the door, Luke with a coffee in his hand and nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair still wet from a shower, and Alex holding a drink tray with two other coffees in it, fully dressed like he had just gotten back from going out.

Luke noticed Reggie sat up in bed first, smiling as he caught Reggie's gaze. He interrupted whatever Alex had been saying with a quick, "Later," and crossed to room to the bed, immediately leaning down to capture Reggie's lips in a brief kiss. "Good morning, baby."

"Morning." Reggie replied with a grin and another little kiss.

"It's two p.m. actually, if either of you want to be exact." Alex said, placing the drink tray down on the bedside table, having followed Luke over to the bed. He took one of the coffees and offered it to Reggie. "I went down to that place by the boardwalk. If you want it."

"Of course." Reggie said with a grin, happily taking the offered coffee and taking a sip. 'That place by the boardwalk' was actually Reggie's favorite coffeeshop, something Alex very much knew. Luke moved away from the bed to go get some clothes from their dresser and Reggie reached for Alex's arm to tug him toward the bed. Alex took the hint and sat down next to Reggie on the bed and let himself get pulled into a coffee flavored kiss. "Thank you." Reggie murmured and Alex smiled.

"I'll get you coffee every day if this is the reaction." Alex said, kissing him again.

"Hey!" Alex and Reggie parted as they were hit by a shirt Luke had balled up and thrown at them. "Why are you guys being cute without me? I wanna be included!"

"Get over here then!" Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you also bring me a pair of pants and a shirt? I'd wear this one, but it's not really my style." Reggie teased, holding up the old band tee that Luke had long ago cut the sleeves off of, and tossing it back at him.

"Oh, baby, you'd look hot in it, though. You're hiding beautiful arms under those flannels and your jacket." Luke said as he pulled the shirt on himself and Reggie was embarrassed by how quickly his cheeks flushed red at that. He used to be able to take those comments from Luke in stride, usually flirting a little back without a second thought. Now, though, Luke called him baby and Reggie knew that when Luke was looking at him like that, it wasn't just aesthetic appreciation, it was genuine attraction. It felt different and it left Reggie feeling warm in the cheeks.

"He's not wrong." Alex agreed, trailing his thumb along Reggie's bicep.

"Both of you need to stop it before my face is permanently this shade of red." Reggie said, trying to hide his cheeks with his hand as he attempted to cool them down.

"It's a cute red." Luke grinned, finally coming back over to the bed with the clothes Reggie had requested. He climbed onto the bed to sit next to Reggie and moved his hand away from his cheek so that he could place a kiss there.

"You're a cute red." Reggie mumbled in response, as he let Luke bring him in for a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know that made no sense." Luke said with a laugh as he pulled back from Reggie.

"You make no sense." Reggie retorted again, placing his hand at the base of Luke's neck to pull him back in for a longer kiss. Reggie parted Luke's lips with his tongue, and at the same time let his hand shift on Luke's neck to pass over and place gentle pressure at Luke's pressure point. Luke moaned into Reggie's kiss and Reggie was thrilled to know it sounded just as amazing as it had that morning, and that his memory had not glorified it.

"Jesus, why did Alex teach you to play dirty?" Luke asked as he pulled himself back to catch his breath for a moment.

"It's payback for all the flirting and teasing." Reggie said, taking the clothes from Luke and leaning over Alex to put his coffee on the bedside table so he could get dressed.

"Not to mention, it's fun watching you melt." Alex grinned.

"I don't-" Luke started speaking before getting briefly distracted as Reggie removed the sheets that had been covering him in order to be able to put on his pants.

"Yes, Luke? You don't what?" Alex teased, bringing Luke's attention back to him once Reggie was once again covered from the waist down. Luke looked over and glared at him.

"I don't melt." Luke said.

"Oh, babe, yes, you do." Alex laughed.

"How did you even find that out about the pressure point?" Reggie asked, as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Alex and Luke shared a look between them, looking almost guilty. Reggie noticed and glanced between both boys, looking for a clue as to what was up. "What? What is it?"

"Luke and I kinda need to tell you something, Reg." Alex said.

"We didn't mean to keep it a secret from you, but honestly it was over before it began." Luke quickly said, defensive before he had even said what it was, and Reggie was just confused.

"What's 'it'?" Reggie asked.

"Alex and I were kinda sleeping together for a while before you moved in here." Luke admitted.

"Oh." Reggie wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Reggie, I'm so sorry we didn't tell you." Alex said, reaching out to take Reggie's hand but faltering and laying his hand down on the bed instead when Reggie instinctively pulled his hand back.

"No, no, it's okay, I just- no, some things are private, I get it." Reggie said, trying desperately to act fine while his head started spinning worst case scenarios again.

"Baby-" Luke started speaking, but Reggie interrupted.

"Please don't call me that right now." Reggie said and moved his gaze from Luke's face as he saw his expression start to fall.

"Reggie," Alex said instead, reaching out and gently squeezing Luke's hand as he started to speak. "Nothing should have been private from you. You should have known when it was happening. But if you'll just let us explain-"

"I don't really want to hear it right now? Sorry. Or, I don't know, maybe I'm not. I don't know, 'Lex, I just know this is big, and I'm really upset that you kept this from me, and if you try to start talking about it right now, I'm not gonna be able to keep pretending I'm not on the verge of tears." Reggie said.

"Okay, I'm- I'm sorry." Alex said.

"Reg, please don't be mad." Luke pleaded.

"I just need a bit to think about it, okay?" Reggie said.

"Yeah, of course." Alex said at the same time that Luke said,

"How long?"

"I don't know. Just a while, okay? Just- I'm gonna go down to the boardwalk, just- Just let me have some time?" Reggie said. Alex nodded and Reggie started to get up. He was halfway out the door when Luke spoke up again.

"I love you." Luke offered and Reggie paused in the doorway. His eyes were already watering and that nearly pushed him over the edge. He made a point not to look over his shoulder and see Luke and Alex because he knew he wouldn't keep it together through that.

"I love you too." Reggie mumbled before walking out.

Reggie let his feet carry him to the boardwalk almost on autopilot. It was a weird feeling to find out he had been kept out of the loop like this. This was big. This was Alex and Luke together and they hadn't told him. He remembered what Luke had said- they had been sleeping together _before Reggie moved in_. It was Reggie's fault they had stopped. If Reggie hadn't've moved in, they would've kept sleeping together, eventually probably would've started dating, and they could've been happy. Of course Reggie had had to ruin that.

The one thing Reggie couldn't figure out is why they had slept with _him_. Clearly they were fine on their own. They didn't need Reggie. He shouldn't have told them how he felt. He should've just managed to keep it quiet until he could find a place of his own and move out of the studio. They had probably felt bad for him when he admitted how he felt. That's why Alex kissed him, and then Luke had just followed Alex's lead. Reggie wondered how long they would've been able to go before they had to break it to Reggie that they weren't really interested. Probably when they had the 'what is this' conversation Alex had decided to put off in favor of sleep earlier that morning.

The smell of coffee in the air made Reggie realize he had made it down to the boardwalk and was passing his favorite coffeeshop. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten yet, he had only had a few sips of the coffee Alex had brought him that was now sitting abandoned and forgotten on the bedside table in the studio. He took out his wallet and checked to make sure he had a few bucks before going into the coffeeshop to order himself a new drink and one of their sandwiches. He walked back out to the boardwalk and found an empty bench where he could sit and eat. As he sat down, he realized his leg was bouncing again, and he wished for it to still, hating that now something he couldn't control very well was a reminder of his current situation. He ate his food, trying his hardest to be calm and relaxed and put the situation far enough out of his head that his leg would just stop shaking. It didn't work well. His mind was full of confusing thoughts and when he attempted to not think about it, it really just made his head feel hazy and even more confusing.

"Hey, Reg!" Reggie turned at the voice and saw Bobby walking towards him. He should have thought about the possibility of running into him when he decided to come down to the boardwalk, especially as he realized he was sitting just a few buildings down from his apartment building.

"Hey." Reggie responded, hoping his face didn't betray how badly he was feeling.

"Glad to see I am not the only one about to be late to rehearsal. You lose track of time?" Bobby asked. Reggie cursed under his breath, he had forgotten they even had a rehearsal that day.

"No, I, um- I forgot. I don't think-" Reggie struggled to figure out what to say. He settled on, "I don't know if I can go."

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked, a look of concern on his face. Reggie could feel his eyes welling up and he begged himself to hold the tears back. He and Bobby talked about music, Star Wars, and girls, and that was really it. It wasn't a bad friendship at all, and in fact Reggie loved it the way it was. The point was that this was not the conversation they were ever prepared to have.

"Yeah, man, I'm just- I'm fine, I promise." Reggie said, but his voice betrayed him and cracked on the last word. Bobby ran his hand through his hair, looking concerned and confused about what to do.

"Oh, fuck, dude, please don't cry, I won't know how to handle that, I don't do the emotional shit. C'mon, just, like, hold this whole thing in for a minute, we can walk over to the studio together and you can talk to and cry at Alex-"

"No!" Reggie quickly cut him off at Alex's name. "No, I'm okay, I don't need to- I don't want to talk to Alex."

"Okay! Okay, that's fine." Bobby said. He looked around, as if wondering if there was someone else nearby who could handle this better. His eyes came back to Reggie, still on the verge of tears, and he sighed and sat down on the bench next to him. He looked out towards the beach, as if knowing Reggie didn't really want anyone looking at him like this, as he asked, "This is Alex related then?"

"Alex and Luke." Reggie admitted quietly.

"Fuck, okay. So I really can't pawn this emotional moment off on anyone else then. The two primary best friends are already involved." Bobby said.

"Hey, you're a primary best friend too." Reggie quickly said.

"Eh, no, I'm not. And I'm fine with that! I like y'all a lot, don't get me wrong, but I've only known you for the past two years, versus, what, the decade you guys have had? Plus, I don't live in that studio, and, I mean, you know I'm not in that same on top of each other, finish each others sentences, always in sync, always there for each other dynamic you guys have. I'm adjacent to your whole vibe and you know it. Alex and Luke do too." Bobby said.

"Well, I'm kinda starting to think I'm more adjacent to Alex and Luke's dynamic than a part of it myself." Reggie said and at that, Bobby glanced back at him in surprise.

"No way." Bobby said, looking like even the idea of it was insane.

"Did you know they were sleeping together?" Reggie asked.

"Only cause I accidentally walked in on them a few months back. I turned around and walked out before either of them could realize I was there, but I definitely saw way too much of them that day, and I swear the knowledge that Luke is a bottom still haunts me. I never needed to know that. I figured you knew though- that they were together, I mean. Not that Luke's a bottom." Bobby said.

"No, I didn't know. They never told me." Reggie said, referring to the fact that they were together, but he was also now processing the knowledge that apparently Luke bottomed with Alex. It made Reggie wonder even more about their dynamic without him, because Luke definitely hadn't acted like a bottom that morning. It was weird, all these things he didn't know about how his best friends were when they were alone.

"Seriously? That's a big thing to keep from you." Bobby said, turning back to look toward the ocean.

"Yeah." Reggie sighed. Bobby was quiet for a moment and then spoke again.

"Really don't know what to say to that."

"It's okay. You don't have to." Reggie said. Bobby nodded and reached a hand out to gently pat Reggie's knee. Reggie managed a smile at that, though Bobby couldn't see it as he stared out toward the beach. "Thanks." Reggie said quietly.

"No problem." Bobby said. They sat like that for a while, both staring out over the ocean. Reggie's leg was surprisingly calm. It was probably a half hour later that Reggie caught sight of Luke and Alex walking down the boardwalk.

"Fuck." Reggie said under his breath. Bobby looked up and followed Reggie's gaze to see Luke and Alex as well.

"Want me to get them to leave before they get over here?" Bobby offered.

"No- No, I should talk to them. I literally live with them, I can't just avoid it forever." Reggie said.

"Hey, I've got an open sofa." Bobby said and Reggie gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. Depending on how this goes, I may take you up on that." Reggie said. Luke and Alex had caught sight of them and were now directly walking their way.

"I think this is my cue to leave. You know where I'm at if you need me." Bobby said, standing up and starting to walk back toward his apartment, briefly stopping Luke and Alex as he passed them to say, "You guys better be here to fix your shit."

Alex got to Reggie first, Luke pretty immediately behind him. Reggie's leg was already bouncing again.

"Sorry, I know you asked for space, but-" Alex started.

"It's getting late, Reg. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Luke interrupted to finish Alex's thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Bobby found me, he was keeping me company." Reggie said.

"Are we at a point where we can talk about this yet?" Alex asked and Reggie gestured to the empty bench. They took the invitation to sit down, sitting on either side of him but making sure to give him space and not crowd him.

"Listen, we're really sorry we didn't tell you." Luke started out.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me everything." Reggie said, shrugging. He was trying really hard to feel okay with that.

"I want to, Reg. You're my best friend, I love you, I want you to know everything." Luke said.

"We just- we didn't want things to get weird for the band. We were always telling each other that we either needed to commit to actually being together, and tell you and everyone else, or we needed to break up and pretend it never happened in the first place and go back to how we had been as purely friends and nothing else." Alex said.

"So why didn't you just get together? You guys are basically perfect for each other." Reggie asked. It was the question that had been running through his head all day. If they had been together, why didn't they just stay together and make it official?

"We're not perfect without you, Reg. We've got a piece missing when it's just Alex and me. We need you." Luke said, reaching his hand out, palm up, and leaving it next to Reggie, open and ready if he wanted to take it. Reggie looked at him and caught his gaze, seeing that pleading look in his eyes, and god, he wanted to believe it. He had believed it that morning.

"Anytime we talked about getting together for real, we'd get caught on the fact that we knew we both had feelings for you. We'd admitted that to each other pretty quickly. We didn't want this relationship where we were both pining after a missing piece. We knew we loved each other but we didn't want to commit if we couldn't commit completely." Alex explained.

"You had feelings for me? Even back then?" Reggie asked, still trying to push past the part of his brain that was telling him not to believe it.

"Are you kidding? I've had a crush on you since middle school, Reg. That stupid talent show where you sang Home is Where My Horse Is. That was the first time I saw you on a stage and I knew I didn't want it to be the last. I asked you guys to form Sunset Curve like a week later." Luke said.

"My realization was a lot less sweet, honestly. The summer we were sixteen? We were at the beach like every other day and you don't even know how much time I spent just staring at you guys that summer. You were constantly shirtless, I was just getting comfortable with the realization I was gay, and you guys were _hot._ " Alex admitted.

"I can't believe you guys have known for that long. How have I only been catching up in these past few months?" Reggie wondered.

"Listen, Reg, we made a mistake not telling you about us while it was happening and I'm sorry about that. We absolutely suck. But we're telling you about it now, we're telling you how much we love you, and we're telling you that we ended because we didn't feel right or whole without you." Alex said.

"You should be with us, Reg. Be our boyfriend, our partner, our baby, our boy. Be ours, Reggie." Luke pleaded. Reggie finally took the open hand Luke had for him and looked back and forth between Luke and Alex. He wasn't positive about a lot, and even in this moment, he still wanted more answers from Luke and Alex about more things, but he knew they weren't messing with him when they said they wanted this.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Reggie said and Luke beamed.

"If you want us, yeah." Alex said, a smile creeping onto his face as well.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." Reggie said, meaning it wholeheartedly.

"If we weren't on the boardwalk, I'd be kissing you both right now." Alex said.

"I say do it anyway. It's LA, they've seen weirder than three boys in love." Luke said and Alex rolled his eyes, settling for a quick and chaste kiss to both of their cheeks. Reggie looked down at his and Luke's intertwined fingers, still stuck on some of the insecurities that had been running through his head all day.

"I kinda can't believe this is real." Reggie said under his breath. Luke hooked a finger under Reggie's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

"Come back home with us. I'll prove it's real any which way you want me to." Luke said with a glint in his eye that made it impossible not to know what he was talking about.

"Lead the way." Reggie said and Luke and Alex shared a grin.


End file.
